The Deserters
by Corvus Corvax
Summary: Despite the rising tensions between humans and mutants and the influx of new recruits, the X-Men have had a fairly normal and calm year, that is until a group of mutants shows up in the middle of the night beaten, battered, and reluctant to tell the whole story. What kind of trouble will these new mutants bring? SYOC. CLOSED.


**The form is on my profile. This just gives you an idea of what has happened. My OC Natalie is just a background character.**

* * *

At this point the buzzing of the refrigerator comforted Natalie more than it irritated her. In a few days time they were scheduled to a get a new one. The incessant buzzing and the fact that it often refused to stay at the correct temperature warrented it. She didn't feel particularly disappointed that it was leaving but at two the morning it was the only sound that kept her from complete silence. Natalie didn't want to sit in total silence; the Institute was rarely quiet but at the moment she was the only one up.

She sat at the table in the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in front of her and her phone, almost dead, beside her. It was nights like these that frustrated her more than anything. While it was only Friday, she had things to do the next day and her never ending insomnia wasn't helpful. She would be exhausted during the day but the moment she tried to sleep at night it was impossible.

Natalie clinked the spoon in the bowl, debating whether or not to finish the cereal. She sat there for a moment before standing and grabbing the bowl and her phone. She moved slowly to the sink and then placed the bowl in it. Sighing, she she stretched her arms above her head before heading to the door. She needed to try and get some sleep, and if she couldn't she could go back to her room and start on some homework. She had a chemistry test to study for and an algebra assignment to start. There was no point in sitting and doing nothing; if she was going to be up she might as well take advantage of the time.

Natalie hit the lights and exited the kitchen, moving down the hallway quickly. The normally vibrant and boisterous institute was somewhat eerie at night. It seemed unnatural for all the people to be asleep in their rooms and not roaming the hallways. Natalie knew it was illogical to be bothered by such a thing but she couldn't help it. Her environment had always been loud and warm, not inaudible.

Natalie's bedroom was across the mansion from the kitchen, so the trek was longer than she liked. She turned the corner and pulled a hand through her hair. She took a few more steps but then stopped. She swore that she heard a noise. She waited a moment and when she didn't hear anything again she moved forward. She was too jumpy for a place with so many people.

The moment that Natalie took another step the alarm went off, blaring in her ear. She jumped as the loud noise echoed through the building. Louder noises occurred from the foray down the hall. Putting on a brave face, she moved towards the end of the hall. behind her doors started to open, as students realized something was happening. She paid no attention to them as she got to the end of the hallway. She stopped at the railing and looked down into the foray. Her eyes went wide at what she saw.

The windows were broken, a feat that Natalie was surprised about, but that wasn't what she was staring at. Below her a group of people stood. One was on the floor, clutching their side, clearly in pain and losing consciousness. Beside them two others were crouched down trying to stop them from bleeding. The others stood around them with bruises and scrapes as well.

As more people filtered in the group went on the defensive. They tensed and some of them glared. They didn't seem to want to attack but it was clear they weren't completely friendly.

People's heads turned as Logan moved through the crowd. Behind him Ororo and the Professor moved as well. Logan pushed past a few students and went down the stairs. The group tensed and blocked the injured person from him.

"What are you doing here?" He growled. The group eyed him with caution but then the Professor moved forward. They looked at him, ignoring Logan's question. Natalie was utterly confused and the students muttered as one of people came forward.

"We are friends of Samuel Alcazar," the person said. Natalie glanced at the Professor. There was some sort of recognitionin his face but Natalie had never heard the name. She looked over at Ororo and then Logan but there was nothing on their faces that indicated they knew who Samuel Alcazar was

"Samuel Alcazar?" the Professor stated. "Did he send you here?" The person looked away for a moment but then back at the Professor.

"He's dead and we need your help."


End file.
